


The Day

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [32]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: All they wanted was to protect each other.





	The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as part of an prompt meme.

“Are you an idiot?” Chav asked as he attempted to shove Vec towards the door. “You need to run!”.

“I can’t leave you here! If Sarge catches you…..” Vec said as he caught the bunk and held tight against his twin. “Knock it off, Chav!”.

“Please, just go! The only way you can protect me is by protecting yourself!” Chav snapped back as he heard heavy footsteps outside in the corridor. “Please, you stubborn idiot! Listen to me!”.

“Chav….”.

“CHAV! VEC! GET YOUR SHEBS OUT HERE NOW!” The voice of their sergeant bellows from outside, which caused both boys to pale instantly .

Too late.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, thank you for reading this ^^


End file.
